<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AD3/JM27 暗涌 by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726302">AD3/JM27 暗涌</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Basketball RPF, Sports RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>但倘若真的让Jamal挑选一个瞬间觉得他们曾无可比拟地接近过，他一定会飞快地做出选择：西决本就与比赛结束之后散在空气里的彩带一般如同火树银花的流星，二十三岁的掘金控卫在心里无声息地与为之倾尽一切却最终错过的梦想话别时，Anthony走过来抱住了他。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony Davis/Jamal Murray, Anthony Davis/LeBron James</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>AD3/JM27 暗涌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anthony Davis是个很好的人。</p><p>如果把钟表指针往回拨，纵容当时只是大学生的Jamal Murray在心里本本分分落下这句话时，就不过是某种与浪漫故事毫无关联的肯定句——没有人会否认这位出自肯塔基声名鹊起的卓越学长是个出色的人，业务精尖，仍稚嫩时就在顶级联赛中名声大躁，学校里活着的传奇。可时过境迁，多年以前籍籍无名的异国新生为众人仰慕的前辈所留下的浅薄印象再次浮上心头，这个仿似与Jamal毫无瓜葛的名字穿梭多年再切实停在了他的身边，Anthony 坐在他的床边，背对着他戴耳钉。</p><p>二零二零年发生的许多可堪魔幻，他们被拉到奥兰多封闭的园区，往日的童话乐园现在只剩下一群激烈比赛过后冗余荷尔蒙无处发泄的男人们面面相觑。对于二十三岁大小世面只窥过一斑，又总在自己的世界里自得其乐的Jamal来说，和Anthony上床这件事可是当仁不让的断层头名。</p><p>“你不对劲。”<br/>Jamal蔫儿蔫儿地看着Nikola用刀叉切开盘子里的一根香肠，终于肯转过头来宽慰他一下，欧洲白人十分善良好心，误以为Jamal因为首轮大比分落后而郁郁寡欢以至失去食欲，非常诚恳地眨一眨眼睛：我们会赢的。Nikola不明所以，莫名其妙地看着Jamal叉子上可怜兮兮地卷着一截意面自暴自弃，忐忐忑忑地担忧起来自己是否已经将事情做得错到离谱。</p><p>他二十三年的人生里，一贯的野心勃勃，坦荡又张扬，从未如此陷入迷茫般的自我怀疑过，不过好在复赛后快节奏的密集赛事安排没有给Jamal足够的时间来困惑忧愁。掘金队首轮过的惊心动魄，他也终于能把注意力从Anthony Davis身上转移给一心一意和自己互飙得分的对手，在扳平大比分的比赛之后掉几滴眼泪，重做踏踏实实好球员，交出可供球迷们喜乐的出色表现。</p><p>晚上电梯里遇到Anthony的时候Jamal还是局促起来，大四岁的年上长到二十七岁看上去依然被人娇惯，一手拿着五彩缤纷的冰激凌，用方巾遮着脸还是朝他轻松地笑了一下。Anthony有一双漂亮眼睛，能透过这双眼睛回忆起所有与他有关的事实：Jamal又恍惚地想起他把脏辫拆开之后扎在手心里的短发，微微刺痛的触感；他肩颈处挂着贵价香水的味道；再或者暧昧的光影下，他和Jamal的影子投到窗帘上，前所未有地亲密纠缠在一起。</p><p>Anthony歪着脑袋，在电梯里将方巾扯下来，伸出舌头一小口一小口舔过冰激凌上的甜蜜奶油，很不把Jamal当外人，他坦坦荡荡，无视Jamal佯装专心玩手机实则想要逃跑的满满意欲。其实让Anthony反而觉得有趣，赛场上又凶又张扬，毫不避讳狼子野心，三打一也要追身三分，谁防守都大差不离，掀起一阵青春风暴也让外界津津乐道。回到只剩两个人的空间反而闷闷不乐，局促又惊慌，垂下去的睫毛微微颤抖起来——其实是一个浅薄又好懂的人。</p><p> </p><p>他今年二十七岁，吃过一些苦，也收到不少福祉，一路上也从不缺人乐于对Anthony施以爱意，这一年的季后赛顺风顺水，撇去小挫小折，一层一层的晋级并不出乎看客的悲喜预料，他自己也成为那个顶尖个人荣誉的热门人选。除去他耀眼夺目的惊世表现之外，亦得益于站在他身边那位联盟里大名鼎鼎的门面人物，此时也是他名声赫赫的男朋友，LeBron James。</p><p>Anthony Davis拿他在鹈鹕的七年朝暮发誓，他绝不是蓄谋已久想跟Jamal Murray上床的。季后赛开始前湖人队遭逢一些不顺，二位当家一个头两个大，两个人坐在一起就是顶着四个大脑袋，鸡毛蒜皮的巧合都能惹得人发脾气，大吵一架，说一些难听又过分的话之后摔门而去。电梯间向下运行时Markieff目瞪口呆地看着气鼓鼓的AD，眉毛拧在一起，笼罩降到冰点的低气压，他觉得自己在见到下一个活人路过时还是先不要说话了。他们降到一层，偶遇举着相机拍来拍去的新晋YouTuber McGee，以及刚和女朋友通完视频电话的Kyle，索性一道去吃了宵夜。于是湖人队几位响当当的人物在接近午夜时很不在意形象地吃吃喝喝，用挂在餐厅的电视机看完了ESPN正在回放的今天晚上比赛高光合集。</p><p>McGee喝水的间隙瞟一眼比赛后接受采访的片段：“这是那个，Jamal Murray…肯塔基出来的，AD认识的吧。”</p><p>“啊Jamal，认识的。”Anthony喝一口奶油蘑菇汤，盯着液晶屏若有所思，像是认真从记忆汪洋里翻找属于这个名字的片段记忆，他有点心虚，其实不能想起关于Jamal这个名字的更多，虽然都来自于同一所大学，但之间错位的时差过于遥远，距离最近的时候却只是人们再讨论起这所大学走出来的点点星光们时，将他们的名字重新挨在一起。</p><p>“他蛮不错的。”</p><p>从看比赛录像的球员休息室里出来已经是凌晨，手机里隔三差五传来LeBron关心的消息，Anthony晃晃悠悠，园区里的生活实在难堪有趣，少有的享乐大概左不过是找个谁打电动。他单独住在另一层的套房，理直气壮觉得自己应该和队友更多接触培养默契，一拍大腿发讯息给Kyle问睡觉了没有，又讲如果没有来我这里打游戏。直到电梯门再一次打开，他看见站在里面低头玩手机的Jamal Murray。</p><p>LeBron又发来消息问他在哪里。这条消息Anthony没有看见，因为他的手机被缠在运动短裤的口袋里，随便地被扔到房间地板上的哪里。烟火里藏着他丛生的逆反，心中狡黠的报复心理，用一个LeBron不知所云的方式在无声息中伤害他。Anthony有时候觉得LeBron在与他的相处里总是若即若离，纵使足够亲密至坦诚相见，也总能很好地把握着让人歇斯底里的分寸感，他经历过迥然的人生才成为时至今日的国王，Anthony是跟在他身后追逐彩色气球和风的精灵，总是向前追逐一步后仍苦恼他们之间横亘着的冰山，时光偷走所有不可靠近的距离，他青葱的少年时节中站在遥远的地方，属于爱慕者的心脏忠诚地为LeBron跳动时，巍峨的雪山从未坠落，即便时至今日他们站到物理层面的一起，沦到大众眼里仿佛照旧是天空里一片云和大地上一棵小树。</p><p>Anthony深知，他的毫不坦然终有一天会回落反噬到自己的身上，可对于未知的恐惧尚不足以将他击落。他竭力地拥抱Jamal，亲吻对方薄且脆弱的眼皮，心里却不置可否地想起另一个人：他想LeBron为自己黯然或愤怒，露出一点体面且循循善诱的前辈之外的表情。</p><p>这是Anthony不足与人言的隐秘心机。</p><p>情潮冷却后Anthony躺在床上，直勾勾地看着天花板，而Jamal也一言不发安静地背对着他。到底是年长几分，Anthony对着镜子带耳钉，躁动的心跳已沉回原点，他们之间隔着冰冷的空气，他在站起来的时候看着Jamal翻过身，眼睛里蒙着湿漉漉的水汽，想了想才说我不会告诉LeBron的。</p><p>Anthony Davis的心脏无知无觉中停掉一拍，刺穿一切的是朗基奴斯的枪，他心知肚明对方将想说出口的话吞咽下去，不可知地颤抖起来。这位鼎鼎大名的湖人初回尝到月光的分量和苦涩，知道世界之外仍有神灵，于他毫不在意时抽空身体里流动的血液，在某一个沉沦固执里的深刻夜晚。</p><p> </p><p>你是明天早上走吗。Anthony讲这句话的时候西决已经结束，Jamal瓮声瓮气地嗯了一下，缩在被子里露出闷闷不乐的一个脑袋，他手底下打字飞快，是Nikola发来信息问他球队一起吃晚饭，他有点尴尬地回复说不太舒服就不去了，而接着来自队友的关心也被他嘻嘻哈哈敷衍过去。几分钟之前他们在淋浴房里拧开花洒做爱，隔着水雾朦朦的空气接吻，把采访时的私服扔了一地，脱得乱七八糟。球场上的泾渭分明如露水般消退，只有迷离欲望混杂着渴爱本能所带来的阵阵伤痛。Anthony漫不经心地吻他，像安慰某种需要被爱才能活下去的小生物。花洒里的热水源源不断地往外淌出来，打湿了Anthony手臂上裸露在外的一截皮肤，滚烫地熨在Jamal的腰侧。他为此心中山摇地动，连带横亘雪原都濒临消融，像是第一次得知爱情是破落的闪电，加拿大人在二十三岁这一年和曾仰望过的一轮月光距离好近，却从未从他身上获得过爱。</p><p>这一年的Jamal成长飞速，不知道自己有没有成为芸芸众口中应该去匹配的期待，但至少真的拼命奔跑过了，所要求的一切努力他都加倍交付出去，剩下的则并非一个渺小个体所能把控的。可下腹传来抽搐热涌般的阵痛，都在如期地提点他，面前这个人，在这一段旅程中便是那个真正无可指摘的耀眼。</p><p>他是真正被仰望着的月光。</p><p>高潮的时候Jamal哼了出来，球场上下皆输掉一切的样子有够狼狈，他因此抬起下巴去追逐Anthony的嘴唇。他们身高差距蛮夸张，Jamal需要稍微努力一点才能和他接吻。这一次Anthony没有低头，也没有深究那个亲吻的含义。</p><p>真的细说起来，他们在奥兰多里有很多次肉体紧密相连的时刻，但倘若真的让Jamal挑选一个瞬间觉得他们曾无可比拟地接近过，他一定会飞快地做出选择：西决本就与比赛结束之后散在空气里的彩带一般如同火树银花的流星，二十三岁的掘金控卫在心里无声息地与为之倾尽一切却最终错过的梦想话别时，Anthony走过来抱住了他。他也用力地回抱过去，是从遥远的星球上错手分得的一点爱意。</p><p>时光将永恒地向前流动，Jamal年少嚣张，向来磊落光明，所做所想从不施加掩饰。这是二十三年的人生里第一次从上帝那里勉强多讨要了一点夏天，收拢好缱绻馥郁的一点心思，告慰在最后一个吻里消亡的第二个夏天。</p><p> </p><p>“他还不够成熟。”<br/>LeBron似笑非笑地搂着Anthony的腰。<br/>“你知道你根本不需要拿他来威胁我的。”Anthony笑着低下头，含住了LeBron的嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>窗外是细细的雨声，掘金队的大巴在日暮里风雨兼程驶向远方，Anthony从高高的玻璃中望出去，睫毛缱绻地抖了一下，他的毫不坦然终于有一天成为难以言喻的后悔，迟迟地回落反噬到了自己的身上。他又不可挽回地想起那双水雾茫茫的眼睛，为此心里一颤，想起最后一天在球场上拥抱的时候，以及曾经切实亲吻他的时候。</p><p> </p><p>——End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>